Of Potions and Vampires
by xXxDomiXxxGenocydeXxX
Summary: Evestiya loves Severus. The problem? He's too occupied with Lily. Lucius sets them up for the Yule Ball but will the love last? Will Snape see the love right in front of him? Set in Lily and James Potter's school days. Snape/OC Lily/James.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Harry Potter world. If I did, I'd be a very wealthy woman and things would have turned out differently. (I.e. Snape wouldn't have died and Neville would have been less the butt of jokes) But, J.K. Rowling owns this world, so whatever.

OF POTIONS AND VAMPIRES

Chapter One: The Problem of Lily and Severus

She wasn't always a vampire as he wasn't always a Potions Master. It all started at a place that muggles and wizards alike have come to love through the feats of one, Harry James Potter. But this takes place before his time, back to the days of Lily, the Marauders, and a certain young lad called the half-blood prince. Yes. You guessed it: Snape, Severus Snape.  
Evestiya Langwig was the first of her line to be accepted into Hogwarts in nearly three centuries. Mostly, the family kept to a private wizarding school in Germany.  
She nearly had to run away from home to go to Hogwarts, but her father finally gave in. The first six years were easy. This last one, for some reason, would be the hardest year of them all. Not for the rest of the class, but for potions...HIS class.   
---------------------------------  
As always, Potions was the first class of the day. A silent young man awaited her at the front of the room. (Not that he was actually waiting for her.)It was just that no one sat with him, even the girl that he actually liked, and claimed to be his best friend.  
Lily Evans. Evestiya had no ill will toward her, but she just wished that Lily would go away. Lily was always so perfect. Lily was just so full of life. Lily was the focus of Severus' affections. Lily was either oblivious or just plain stupid. Was James Potter really that great? Evestiya didn't think so. Neither did Severus Snape. To  
him, James was a nasty git. And she could see why, but she couldn't see what Lily saw in James. She only saw that Severus was being toyed with by Lily.

"Hello, Severus," Evestiya said in her thick German accent as she spoke,"How was your summer?"

Severus looked at her with disappointment and sighed, putting his head on the table. His oily black hair surrounded his face. How she wanted to reach out and touch his hair, to gently stroke his face... It just wasn't possible. Everytime she showed him a bit of affection, he would brush her off or get angry.

"It's Lily again, isn't it?" She asked sympathetically.  
"How-"  
"It's been seven years, Snape. I know you better than you think I do."  
"Lily hasn't been visiting as oftern as she used to. She barely spoke to me on the train ride. It's as if that miserable git has taken up all of her time," He said, trying to mask his sadness.

As if 'miserable git' was his cue, James Potter strutted in with Lily on his arm. The Marauders followed suite. It was all Evestiya could do to keep from beating the sense into Lily. Couldn't she see what she was doing to poor Snape? Of course not. She was too stuck to Potter.  
All of the girls in the class, Slytherin and Gryffindor alike buzzed about the ceremony. They buzzed about that year's Triwizard Tournament and the Yule Ball to accompany it. Evestiya and Severus rolled their eyes. They probably wouldn't be going. Neither of them would have dates. Of course, everyone was buzzing about Lily and James going to the ball together.

The class seemed to go by way too slowly. As brilliant as she was, Slughorn never paid her any recognition. She walked quickly ahead of the others, tears streaming down her face. Evestiya ran out into the courtyard and under a familiar tree. She covered her head with her hood and cried.

"You really like him, don't you?" A masculine voice like velvet said gently.  
Evestiya found herself looking into the icy blue eyes of Lucius Malfoy. She nodded.

"Lucius, what are you doing here?"She asked in surprise.  
"Visiting my love."  
He gruffly put an arm around her. "And helping out a friend. I heard that this year is Yule Ball year."  
"So? I won't be going! You know that I can't find a date."  
"I can arrange a date."  
"You can't go!"

Lucius looked over to a glum looking Severus Snape, who was heading in their direction. He smirked and took off abruptly.  
"Lucius! Lucius!! What are you doing?!"

Evestiya lowered her hood as she watched the blonde haired young man surprised the wits out of an unsuspecting Snape. How she wished she had some kind of spell or device that would hone in on the conversation. She saw Severus shrug heavily and take off in the direction of Lily Evans, who was surprisingly sitting alone.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"What is Lucius Malfoy doing here? Didn't he graduate a year ago?" 

Snape looked at her, hair in his eyes. "He is here to visit Narcissa."  
"I don't like you associating with Malfoy, Severus. He's a known Death Eater. He'll recruit you as soon as you turn seventeen."   
"Well, I don't know what to do, Lily. He seems to want me to go to the Yule Ball," he said glumly, pushing a loose strand of his black hair behind his left ear and dusting his robe.  
"I think you should go too, but not for his reasons! You'll have fun there, Severus."  
"He wants me to go with Evestiya Langwig."  
"Evestiya is a nice girl! And pretty! Why shouldn't you go with her?" Lily said in amazement,"He actually had a good idea for once."  
"Because I don't know..."  
"Know what?"  
"I don't know how to approach her," Severus lied. His doe-ish brown eyes gave away his lie, but Lily overlooked it.  
Sweeping her long, red hair behind her shoulders, she grabbed his arm and dragged him over to Evestiya. The latter of the two girls having her nose stuck inside a book on the dark arts. Lily whispered in Snape's ear and he nodded reluctantly. He really didn't want to go with Evestiya, but this was his only shot.

"Evestiya?"  
"What is it, Lily? I'm kind of busy studying at the moment. I'll help you with runes in a few minutes," Evestiya said nonchalantly.  
"Severus wants to ask you something," Lily said with a sigh.  
He gulped.  
"Will you go to the Yule Ball with me? Lucius talked to me about going with you, and Lily actually thought it was a good idea for us to go as friends," he said cooly.  
"You had to run it by Lily Evans before asking me? Why didn't you tell Malfoy yes or no when he asked?"  
"Now, Evvi. Don't lose your temper just yet. Severus just didn't know how to approach you on this. I'm afraid he's girl-shy."  
"You have no permission to call me 'Evvi'. That is reserved for close friends," Evestiya said, temper flaring at little miss perfect.  
Lily shook a little bit. Sometimes Evestiya scared her.  
"Well, if you don't want to go, tell me now," Severus said impatiently.  
"Of course I want to go with you, Severus."

Evestiya looked at her watch.   
"Divination in five. Gots to go!"  
She ran off, leaving a strained Snape and a shocked Lily behind.


	2. Part 2

OF POTIONS AND VAMPIRES PART

II

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nervousness ransacked her mind and body like bombs. She shook while trying to get her dress on.

"Narcissa? Are you still in here?" She asked nervously.

Narcissa appeared and nodded. She zipped up the back of Evestiya's dress and smiled.

"Have fun with Snape, Evvie."  
"I'm nervous as all bloody hell, Narcissa. I know that I shouldn't be. I mean--I've known him for seven years now...but.."  
"You'll be fine..and just let the dreams take over. Don't think too much. Unless, of course, he makes eyes with the Evans girl."  
"Then I'm just going to leave and follow my darker dreams."

She wrapped Narcissa up in a hug.  
"Thanks for being there for me. I wish that Lucius could be here."  
"It's okay. Don't mention it. Now meet your date in the common room!"

Evestiya ran downstairs to the Slytherin common room, where a few other girls were waiting.  
"Oh, Evestiya! You look beautiful!" One of the girls squealed.

She looked down at her forest green dress, which was floor length and had silver trim. If she had to be at Hogwarts, her parents were proud of her being a Slytherin. She looked up to see Severus Snape nervously pacing about the room. Evestiya tried to regain her composure and cross the room, but tripped on a loose piece of carpet. She fell flat on her face and landed at his feet. Everyone but Snape laughed. Instead, he helped her up.

"Leave her alone," he scowled," Come, Evestiya. Let's go."  
"That's the most we've heard out of you outside of Potions, Snape!" Jeered a girl.  
"Shut up!"

They quickly exited the room. They were stopped by a pair: Lily Evans and James Potter.  
"James, look at Evestiya's dress! Doesn't she look brilliant?"  
"She looks like she has plenty of Slytherin spirit. That's something," James said nonplussed.  
"Stop it, James."  
"Yes. Stop it! I think..."Severus began.  
"Come on, Sev. You can say it," Lily said soothingly.  
"I think that you really look stunning, Evestiya."

Evestiya led him into the ballroom as she blushed. Maybe tonight would be almost perfect and she wouldn't have to act on her dark dreams. She ruled out perfect when she had tripped. He took her hand and led her onto the dancefloor when the champions were done with their first dance.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The night had been almost perfect up to this point. Perfect until Lily and James decided to dance next to the couple. After that, Severus stopped looking at her. He only had eyes for Lily. They now sat out the slow dances. Evestiya began to cry. Severus looked at her with disbelief. 

"Haven't I shown you a good time tonight, Evestiya?"He asked  
"You did, Severus, until you started making eyes at Lily and spending less attention on your date."  
"You know that I am in love with Lily Evans!"  
"Well, Lily Evans isn't in love with you! She's liked James Potter for years now, and you need to accept that and move on. I love you more than either of you could fathom!"

Evestiya ran from the castle and into the dark forest.

'Evestiya!" Severus shouted, seeing her from the window in the ballroom.   
Lily appeared behind him. 'What happened?"  
"Evestiya is running into the dark forest. There are too many dangerous creatures out there."  
"Go and get her, Sev. I'll cover for you! Prove to her that you have feelings for her, too."  
"How did you know?"  
"The way you were looking at her tonight. You have feelings for her."  
"And I'm so confused!"  
"Just go, Severus!"

He ran in the direction that he thought Evestiya went. In the forest, a pale man dressed in black robes stepped in front of her.

"So we meet outside of your dreams, Miss Evvie," He said in a quiet voice.  
"Why are you looking at me like you're going to get a meal, vampire?"  
"I thought you told me that if things didn't work out with the Snape boy, you would come to me."  
"I'm going to leave Hogwarts."  
"You will never leave!"

The man knocked Evestiya unconscious and prepared to bite her neck. Snape ran deep into the forest. He saw her lying on the ground.

"Evestiya!! Hey! Get away from her!" Severus shouted angrily.

The vampire glared at him and then bit Evestiya ferociously. He then disappeared.  
Severus knelt beside her and picked her up, black hair falling out of her updo and blood dripping onto her dress.

"Evestiya..."


End file.
